1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quick connector set forth in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5753284 comprises a connector body, and a retainer having a checking function. In such a state as a pipe is located at an axially regular position in the connector body, the retainer is subjected to a push-in operation with respect to the connector body so that the retainer is locked to an annular boss of the pipe to prevent the pipe from coming off.
The quick connector further comprises paired come-off preventing legs. The paired come-off preventing legs include a temporary come-off preventing portion, and an actual come-off preventing portion, respectively. The temporary come-off preventing portions allow the annular boss of the pipe to pass toward an inner side by deforming the paired come-off preventing legs to open expansively accompanied by coming into contact with the annular boss in such a state as the retainer is located at an initial position. Then, when the pipe arrives at the regular position, the temporary come-off preventing portions lock to the annular boss in the axial direction to prevent the pipe from coming off by decreasing an expansive-opening deformation magnitude of the paired come-off preventing legs. The actual come-off preventing portions lock with respect to the annular boss in the axial direction to prevent the pipe from coming off in such another state as the retainer is located at a confirmation position.